


What happens in Asgard stays in Asgard?

by Basched



Category: Avengers
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Sexual Content, Thundershield Fan Work Exchange of 2015, Vacation on Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been ordered to take a vacation and so he takes his first trip to Asgard with Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/gifts).



> This is written for North, for Thundershield Exchange on tumblr. 
> 
> Not my best work I'm afraid, but I hope it is okay. Would have preferred to have had more time on it and maybe a beta, but never got the chance. Sorry. Hope people likes anyways. 
> 
> \----------

“Are you nervous?” 

Steve snapped out of his momentary daydream and realised Thor had been talking to him and had asked him a question. He blinked several times and smiled fondly back at the Avengers facility before directing the same smile to Thor. 

“Nervous? Me?” Steve shook his head and cleared his throat with a cough. “Nah. I’m good. I’m looking forward to this actually. Are you sure I don’t need to pack anything? Two weeks is a long time without clean underwear, right?” 

Thor laughed and shook his head. He looked up at the sky and his mouth softened into a pleasant smile and a sudden breeze of warm air came from nowhere. 

“We will provide anything you need, including clean underwear, Steve. You don’t have to bring a thing.” There was a metallic clang that made Thor’s smile broaden. He peered down to the shield on Steve’s arm that Mjolnir had lightly tapped against. “You need only bring your shield. Many of my friends would be interested to see how you spar with it. Besides, I don’t think you could leave it. You’re comfortable with your shield as I am with Mjolnir.” 

Steve nodded. He did always feel better having his shield with him. It was a part of him. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Good.” 

Thor stepped in closer towards Steve, close enough so their bodies pressed against one another and Thor’s knuckles brushed over the back of Steve’s hand. There was another metallic sound, a more harmonious one, as Mjolnir again gently tapped against his vibrainium shield. Steve felt a warm tremor travel up his arm from the shield and his hand, which made the rest of his body shudder with pleasure. 

Okay. Thor hadn’t made Steve feel like _that_ in a long time. 

_Damn. This could complicate matters._

“Thor, perhaps--?” 

“Heimdall! We’re ready!” 

Steve grabbed hold of Thor’s bare arm and the world dropped away from beneath his feet. 

He was pulled by the powerful force of the Bifrost, up through the atmosphere of the earth and beyond. Bright blinding colours and shapes filled his eyes and roaring winds screamed in his ears. Steve’s mind reeled as to how he wasn’t being ripped apart by this force and how he was able to even breathe— _because they were flying through space for crying out loud!_ —he couldn’t shake the excitement and thrill at the speed of their travel either.

Through the rush of the Bifrost, Steve could see Thor as clear as anything, the galaxies and nebulas were but blurs around him. He could see Thor laughing, completely un-phased by the speed and the roller coaster like dips and loops they were doing through space, but Steve suspected Thor was laughing at the ambiguous look of fear and joy on his face.  
All of a sudden, Steve felt a wrench and then there was solid ground beneath his feet. The warmth of the Bifrost vanished and he stumbled. A fierce biting cold smacked him hard in the face and he gasped as the chill quickly spread all over his body. 

“Whoa!” Steve’s voice croaked and he shook his head to rid the last remnants of his disorientation. “That was… that was such a rush!” 

Thor stepped away to allow Steve to take in his surroundings. 

“Welcome to Asgard, my friend.” 

He was finally here. 

This was Thor’s home. 

Steve gazed in absolute wonder around the gold oval room and caught a glimpse of the city, of the stars above and the sea falling into the abyss of space. Snow was falling from somewhere but there were no clouds above, only the stars and swirls of colour from distant nebula. Steve’s eyes widened with awe at the size and magnificence of everything. He was dazed by the vastness of the space they had just passed through and by the towering form of the man he knew to be Heimdall, standing on his pedestal and leaning on what Tony would have called a BFS. 

“Greetings, Captain.” Heimdall bowed. “We have heard much about you.” 

_They have?_

Steve was about to ask Thor what exactly he’d been telling his kinsmen, but he was again distracted by the sight of the bridge and the towering city. 

It was so damned cold. It just had to be winter on Asgard the first time he visited. Typical.

“Steve, you’re shivering.” 

Steve had only been wearing his casual attire, a grey tee with blue pants and a matching blue jacket over the top, but the harshness of Asgard’s winter penetrated right through them and his skin creeped with goose-bumps. Steve shivered and his teeth chattered, even after Thor peeled off his cape and swathed it around Steve’s shoulders. 

“I should have warned you, I’m sorry.” Thor’s hands touched at Steve’s arms and began to rub them, the friction bringing a small welcome of warmth back. “This is only the first stirrings of our cold months, it will get considerably colder, more so than your Earth winters.” 

“Oh…great.” 

“Tis a good thing we’re not Jotunheim. Midgardians would not survive long in such temperatures.”

_So his break away from the Avengers was going to be a few weeks of freezing his ass off._

_Perfect._

Steve was never a great fan of the cold, especially after having spent years sleeping in the ice. He felt like asking Thor to take him back, but Romanoff would give him an earful about it. She was the one who had demanded he took some leave, she had practically ordered him because he—and yes he admitted it now— had been working himself hard and Romanoff wouldn't be happy if he did return so soon.

Steve felt bad about even considering turning down Thor’s invitation. Thor had suggested to Steve that he visit Asgard and Steve had often thought about seeing Thor’s home world. It would be rude to decline now they were here. 

But it was damned cold. 

“You need not worry.” Thor was still rubbing his arms and Steve could feel some heat radiating from him as Thor edged a little closer. “When you come to the feast we’re holding for you in your honour, the great hall will be packed with so many you will not even know it was winter.”

_They’re holding a feast in my honour? What have I done to deserve such a thing? What has Thor told them?_

Thor grinned. One of his hands stopped rubbing at Steve’s arm and lingered on his shoulder. 

“You deserve a great many things, Steven. Do not think yourself so unworthy.” 

_Is the doubt that obvious on my face?_

Steve sighed and stepped away from Thor, but he welcomed the cape and kept it pulled tight around his shoulders. He nodded in humble thanks. There was no way he was going to go home now, he couldn’t let Thor down. 

“I'm not expecting a big reception, Thor.” He replied. 

“That is a shame, for our feasts are never small. There are no half measures.” Thor practically beamed with happiness. “It’ll be a glorious few days!”

“The feast lasts days?” 

“Aye, they can. Come, I will take you to your room to settle in. You can refresh and change before the celebrations begin!” 

“Odinson.” Heimdall’s voice made both of them look to the Gatekeeper. Steve saw those golden eyes beneath his helm, they looked sad. “I must inform you that the Allfather has gone to Nidavellir and won’t be back for two weeks. He will not be attending the Captain’s feast.”

There was no further explanation and Thor didn’t need to explain because Steve could see that he was disappointed and angry. It was no secret that Odin didn’t view humans in the same high regard Thor did, Thor had told Steve this, but the absence of his father vexed him greatly. 

Those broad shoulders slumped. The smile vanished from Thor’s face and his jaw clenched with anger but his eyes couldn’t hide how disheartened he was. A sharp and bitter cold gust of wind howled throughout the observatory. 

Steve let out a gasp as the cold bit right through him and the cape.

“Thor...” It was difficult to say anything through chattering teeth. “It’s okay. W-we don’t need him there. D-do we? Right?” 

The smile came back. Thor whacked Steve on the shoulder with a friendly slap and while it made Steve wince with pain, the pain was worth it to see Thor smile again. 

Things became a lot warmer when once again Thor stepped in close to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Steve experienced another pleasurable shudder and something else heated up pretty damned quickly as Thor leaned in. Steve closed his eyes briefly, to try and ignore the new arousing heat down below, to will it away just for a moment… but Thor’s close proximity and his touch wasn’t allowing Steve’s body to react any other way. 

The first time he met Thor… after the hammer hit his shield and levelled the forest, there was definite attraction, at least on Steve’s part. He couldn’t help those feelings then and certainly couldn’t now. When they were fighting together as Avengers, it never bothered him. He focused on the missions. When Thor was absent, it helped him to forget about his attraction to his new teammate. Over time Steve had thought he had gotten over those initial reactions towards the other man, but now Steve was on vacation in Asgard with him and he came to realise that he had never forgotten. The feelings were always there. 

_Damn._

“Let’s go and have some fun, Captain.” 

“Huh?” Steve opened his mouth and it hung open. He knew what he would have liked to have said and how Thor would’ve responded, but he was a little tongue-tied and he had to shut his mouth for the fear of saying something stupid like he had when he first met Peggy. “Fun?” 

“How should we proceed? We have horses… or I could fly us both there?” 

“Fly?” 

“Why yes. You’re not afraid are you?” There was a teasing lilt in Thor’s tone. 

He wasn’t scared of flying, but Thor’s flying was different. He knew from experience. Being transported by the god of Thunder during a battle was not easy on the stomach.

“No. I’m not scared, not at all, but I think the horses sound a better option.” Steve tried to gently slip out of Thor’s hold but failed as Thor’s hand fell from his shoulders to his waist. He squeezed tighter against Steve’s hip and damn it, the arousal was definitely happening again. Steve cleared his throat. “Horses. I haven’t ridden in… years.” 

“Ah. Are you sure?” 

“Yup. Horses.” Steve looked down the long rainbow bridge that led to the city and realised that there were no horses. Thor peered over his shoulder and then looked back. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well… we usually do have horses.” 

Steve snorted with amusement and tugged on the cape. “Just not today?” 

“They must be busy.”

“The horses must be busy?” Steve laughed again, not believing a single thing Thor said. 

“Doing horsey things?”

_Did Thor say ‘horsey?’_

He had to laugh. “Sure. Okay, fine. As I don’t have a choice, you can fly us there.” 

A crafty grin spread across Thor’s face moments before he hefted Steve up against him with a quick and hard tug of his arm. Steve blurted out another burst of laughter at that jolt.

“Hey! Easy there, tiger.” 

_I did not just say that…. Oh god._

Thor said nothing, but he had a smug expression on his face as Mjolnir started to spin. The next thing that Steve knew was that he was flying through the air, Thor holding tightly to him as they dodged buildings and statues and flew through archways and tunnels. The speed caught him off guard at first, but then Steve relaxed into the flight, loving every spin and swoop Thor did. 

They landed on a large balcony and Thor’s feet skidded along a perfectly smooth floor, right between two trees, and he planted Steve down on the ground when they came to a full stop. 

Just like after the Bifrost journey, Steve was left exalted and his heart was thumping so much it was making his head spin. He practically fell out of Thor’s arms and turned in a few dizzying circles before Thor’s hand touched at his arm, steadying him and bringing him back to reality. 

Thor really could fly and the rush didn’t feel like it was ever going to go away. Steve was breathless and giddy, he couldn’t stop laughing and neither could Thor. His soft and quiet chuckles though, was making more things happen. Those delicious sounds were making everything surface again. Steve tried to shake it off, instead focusing as hard as he could on the room where he would be staying and thankfully it did the trick. 

The room was nothing like the glamour the Avenger’s tower had. 

This was something else entirely. 

The bedroom had aged wooden beams, all etched with intricate patterns and runes, that lined walls of what appeared to be wood too, but it was gold and silver. To Steve, it was a Viking lord’s room, a room so fine it should only be reserved for the very noble, or top royalty, surely not him. It was a room both ancient and futuristic, alien and familiar. The room was bigger than the whole of his apartment. 

There was a four-poster bed (that was much too big for just him) with silver gossamer veils hanging from the ceiling to shroud it, and the mattress was… well Steve couldn’t see the mattress underneath all the assortment of furs. Beside the bed were a couple of drinking horns and a mug of mead on a stand. A real roaring log fire was crackling away in the fireplace and flame torches hung from the walls to provide light. 

Steve loved it. 

He loved how the Asgardians still kept things simple. Just because they had the technology didn’t mean they had to replace all the little comforts of life with it. There were no computers, laptops or tablets. No phones or gaming devices. There was no sign of any superior technology, or that the room had electricity at all.

He was amazed. 

Then he saw the clothes laid out on the bed. 

“Are these for me?” he asked, picking up the leather pants and fearing they might be just a little tight for him. Steve dropped them back down and then inspected a white long sleeved shirt and a knee-length dark blue leather jacket. 

“They are.” Thor confirmed. “Though it was Fulla’s doing.”

“Fulla?” 

“A former handmaiden and close friend to my mother.” Mentioning his mother, Thor’s smile saddened. “Fulla is a woman who was very dedicated to Frigga and to everyone in Asgard. It was she who asked me about your visit and so she had these clothes made for especially for you. Fresh underwear included.” 

“Will you thank her for me please, Thor?” 

“Fulla will be in attendance at the feast. You can thank her yourself.” 

“Okay. I shall. Though I have to ask… are you sure you didn’t have anything to do with this? Was it really her idea?” 

“Er… I had nothing to do with it. It was all Fulla’s doing.” 

Thor turned sharply away and began to frantically explain about the room. 

Thor was a terrible liar, or rather he was a terrible liar to Steve. As he told a story of the room’s origin, it’s history and about the last person who stayed in it, there was a nervousness about Thor that clearly showed he was hiding something. 

The clothes lain out for Steve screamed Thor’s taste in fashion. The man oozed style in both realms, Steve guessed it would in any world. 

So why was Thor denying having any part of it, when he usually would openly admit to such things? 

Thor carried on babbling his story and only interrupted himself to point out the facilities, which was a single silver tap in a silver alcove on the wall, and a gold wash basin on a stone pillar.

“No shower or bath?” asked Steve as he poked at the gold bowl. Thor’s story trailed off into _‘ums’ and ‘ahs’._ “Thor?”

“No.” Thor said, “Fulla and some of the other handmaidens can come and wash you if you wish?”

“What?! No!" Steve was startled momentarily and he nearly knocked the bowl off the stand, along with the bottles of scented soaps and oils. He recovered quickly. “No. That’s fine. A lovely offer, but I’m perfectly capable of washing myself. Thank you. Fulla doesn’t need to and I wouldn’t want to put her out.”

“Oh…you wouldn’t! She loves to tend to people, to see to their comfort and wellbeing, as she loved to do so for my mother. To get her to stop and take time for herself, is nigh on impossible.”

“Be that as it may, Thor, I can wash myself. Honest. Please don’t make Fulla or anyone make a fuss over me. I’m on vacation and I am sure I can get things for myself.”

“Very well. I will inform her you are forgoing that. If you wish to bathe however, the river that flows through the city is pure and clean, you can use that. There are some secluded areas if you don’t want to bath with everyone else.”

“Wait, all of you bathe in the river?”

“Most. Aye.” 

“Isn’t it cold?” 

“At this time of year? Very.” 

“Oh.” 

“But we are a hearty people.”

“That’s good to know.” Steve would be making use of the wash bowl throughout his stay here if that was the case. “Well, thank you. I’ll… I’ll get changed then.”

Thor smiled and backed away to the door with small tentative steps. 

“I will take my leave of you. Well… I’ll be waiting outside the door. That one.” Thor pointed to the door, which made Steve smirk. He knew where the door was. “Once you are attired, call me and we will head to the great hall and dine. When the festivities are over and you have rested, I will show you my world.” 

His world. _His_ world.

One day, Asgard would be Thor’s to rule, even though he said he didn’t want it. Hearing the pride in Thor’s voice and seeing the look in eyes, Steve knew that a part of him did want to rule. 

He would be King. 

_Dang…_

There was a sudden and very loud crash. Steve’s elbow had caught the bowl and knocked it and some of the bottles beside it, off the stand. 

“Okay, Rogers… that wasn’t at all stupid. Get a grip!” Steve bent down and picked up the bowl. Thankfully there hadn’t been any water in it and none of the bottles broke. By the time he had picked everything up, thankfully, Thor had already stepped outside and not seen how clumsy he’d just been.

As Steve allowed Thor’s cape to fall off his shoulders, he was extra thankful that Thor had not seen the full salute he was sporting. 

This was going to be a very long vacation. 

 

\--------------

 

Steve had to admit that the clothes Thor had given him—with the exception of the pants—were pretty well cut. They were comfortable for the most part, but the look on Thor’s face when he saw Steve, was the best. 

Thor’s eyes lit up and his face brightened with one of the biggest smiles Steve had seen in a long time. 

“Looking good, Steve! You wear it well.” Thor slapped Steve on right on the shield. The reverberation travelled again through Steve’s body and that made his situation even harder. Steve uttered a thanks to god that the large black cape wrapped around him, for extra warmth, covered his discomfort. 

His limping walk, as Thor lead him through the corridors of the palace, surely must have given him away, but Thor didn’t mention a thing.

Steve wanted to explain but he never got the chance to when the large doors to the main hall opened before him. 

There must have been hundreds of people, all comfortably cramped into the great hall. It was a like a real Viking feast, with long tables crammed full of food and drink, and dotted in between those tables were real open fires with roasting meats on spits. The smells of cooking meat was making Steve very hungry. 

People sat where they could, some were even on the tables themselves. Above on a few balconies, more people, some families with children, leaned over and peeked through the pillars. Every single person in this room was looking at Steve. 

The hall dropped into silence. 

They were all looking at him and no one was making a sound.

For a moment, Steve felt as nervous as he had when he first put on the Captain America uniform. He didn’t know quite what to do or what to say, or where to look. He had not expected this kind of audience at all. 

_What are they expecting? What has Thor promised them?_

_Why had Thor even thought that Steve wanted this?_

Thor’s hand on his shoulder made him turn and he saw. 

Thor hadn’t promised them anything. The warm comforting expression on his face, the understanding in his eyes, told Steve everything he needed to know. 

“Say something, or don’t. This will only go as you want. You have my word.” Thor’s voice whispered softly against Steve’s ear. He was so close that Steve could feel the hairs on Thor’s chin brushing over his cheek. Somehow Steve managed to restrain a loud sexual groan, but only barely. That groan came out as something else.

“Er…” It echoed very loudly through the hall. “Hi.” 

The nervous little hi received roars and cheers of greetings. Mugs and drinking horns were raised, tables were pounded with fists and from out of nowhere, a group of eager and awed children surrounded him. 

Music started playing and Steve was inundated with the children who were all asking him questions at once and some pulling at his cape. Thor attempted to calm the excited infants, but Steve held his hand up— _“it’s okay, Thor”_ — and he addressed the children and answered their questions with the same amount of enthusiasm as they did. 

After a while, Thor ushered the children away and directed Steve towards the main table. Steve took off his cape, sunk down quickly into a chair and watched with amusement, as the children complained and moaned to Thor as he tried again to get them to go back to their families. 

It was endearing, but then how could it be any other way? The people here loved Thor, they respected him not just because he was the son of Odin, but because of the person he was. The children did especially, because Steve saw in their eyes, an admiration held for a father. A future Allfather. 

Thor took up position next to him and nudged Steve’s arm with his elbow. 

“Children. Always so inquisitive. I trust they weren’t too intrusive?”

“It’s fine. It was actually okay. So what happens now?” 

“I introduce you… we eat and drink. Then, who knows?” 

Who knows? Thor certainly had a few ideas, judging by the way he was smiling, so Steve shrugged his shoulders and held out a hand towards the crowd of people. 

“Go ahead… but only say nice things about me, okay?” 

Thor laughed and then commanded everyone’s attention by pounding heavily on the table, which knocked over a few candles and cups. 

“Citizens of Asgard,” Thor’s voice boomed over the cheers and laughs at his clumsiness, “I introduce to you, our revered guest, Captain Steven Rogers! Leader of the Avengers! My friend and ally, sworn protector of Midgard!” 

The applause was deafening, but that didn’t stop Thor from carrying on, shouting Steve’s praise from the top of his voice. 

“Honour him this evening and the nights that will follow! Eat, drink and rejoice! SKOL!” 

A drinking horn was shoved into Steve’s hand and some of the contents slopped over the edge. There were chants of ‘Skol” and everyone drank. 

Steve took a swig and nearly choked. It was incredibly strong. It was nothing like they had on Earth. He barely managed to swallow because the honey-like liquid burned his throat. Tears stung his eyes and he coughed again as Thor sat down next to him.

“Lovely introduction. I’m touched.” There was a sarcastic tone to Steve voice, but he was sincere. Thor chuckled and began introducing him to those who were sharing the main table. 

The Lady Sif and the Warrior Three were Thor’s closest friends and it wasn’t difficult to see why. They were all so at ease and comfortable with each other. They joked and talked like they hadn’t been apart in their entire long lives. Volstagg had his wife and family at the head table with him and every so often Steve felt one of the young kids crawling underneath the table, nudging him before laughing and carrying on. 

The feast was amazing and the food was endless. Each meal, every single item placed on Steve’s plate had a story behind it and he listened with absolute fascination as Thor, Sif or one of the Warrior three clearly exaggerated the tales of how the meals came to be. He ate as much as he could, savouring all the new flavours and different textures. He drank a lot too, but he wasn’t affected as some of the Asgardians were. 

Hours passed and he didn’t notice. He wasn’t even sure what day it was.

Steve became relaxed and comfortable. He laughed like he hadn’t in a long time and being amongst these jovial people reminded him of the happy moments he’d shared with Bucky and the Howling Commandos. 

Eventually, the food stopped— _god, he was stuffed_ —and the noise of hundreds of voices mulled down to quiet whispers.

“So, how did you and Thor meet?” asked Fandral, loud enough for most people to become silent and listen in with intrigue. “What happened?” 

 

“I hit him with my shield.” Steve replied, fondly. He pointed to the back of his head to indicate exactly where. There were soft laughs throughout the room and Thor himself chuckled in remembrance. “Well, I had to do something to get him to stop fighting, but then I foolishly told him to put the hammer down and we ended up levelling a forest.” 

“Only a part of it!” Thor added.

“It was a pretty big part, Thor.” 

“You were warned.”

“Yeah… you do love that hammer, don’t you?”

Thor lifted Mjolnir from where it had been resting by the table leg and gave the hammer a loving pat before resting it on the table next to the mead. “Aye.” 

Steve carried on with the story, obviously leaving out his initial and growing attraction towards Thor. When he’d finished, Thor, who was definitely showing signs of intoxication, embraced him with a hug, to which Steve just as enthusiastically returned. Thor then ordered, quite suddenly and loudly right by Steve's ear, that the tables needed to be cleared aside. 

Everything was moved quickly and the hall opened up with space, the people creating a wide circle with one large single fire in the centre. Steve was again inundated with children and young teens who wanted to hear more of his stories. Steve was about to start telling them, but they were escorted away. He heard their parents explain, over their complaints and moans, that this was now ‘adult time.’ 

Once the children were gone, people began to mingle and drink more, they became a lot more intimate. People began to dance and as more alcohol was consumed and the dancing got more tactile and provocative, the heat in the hall soared to a point that some stripped off their thicker warmer clothes. There was a lot more… skin on show than before. 

The dancing, the touching, it was intoxicating and very sensual…but Steve could only sit on the stone steps and watch, in stunned amazement. He had not expected this. What was even more surprising was during those very intimate moments, there were some outbreaks of fights. Such a drastic change in atmosphere was often initiated by a push or a stumble and everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and moved away to watch. 

They were supposed to be friendly bouts between friends, but to Steve, it still looked brutal. Blood was spilled, but everyone cheered and thought it perfectly normal. To Steve it was bizarre, the mixture of violence and sensual interactions, he’d never seen people be so open and be comfortable about it. 

After it was noticed that he wasn’t taking part, a few Asgardians came up to him and invited him to join in, but Steve’s polite response of ‘I don’t dance’ instead got requests to spar with him. 

Okay. He could do that.

Steve accepted and took up their challenges. 

All of his opponents held back, that much was obvious. Steve was no match for them physically. Asgardian strength was much higher than humans, even a super-serum human such as himself and fighting against Loki taught Steve that. 

Steve preferred speed over brawn. He was quick and the way he dodged, jumped and vaulted, over his opponents, it was an edge that impressed them all. Even his use of the shield caught them off guard a few times, but in the end, the Asgardians always bested him. 

“Care to spar with me?” 

Thor’s proposal had everyone intrigued. There were murmurs of excitement around the hall, they wanted to see their future king fight with this human, they were eager for it. Steve couldn’t though. 

He looked at Thor and knew that it was impossible. The man had his shirt hanging open, baring a fine smooth muscled chest that was glistening with sweat. 

_Oh sweet Valhalla…_

No. Steve couldn’t spar with him in this state, not when there were others around. He couldn’t trust himself to not act upon the new thoughts entering his head. 

“I’ll pass this time.” Steve said, much to the disappointment of the others. “Sorry.” 

Thor nodded, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed up another horn of mead. 

From then on, they drank more and talked, the six of them sitting in a huddled group on the steps, instead of joining the many others still dancing around the fire. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three regaled Steve with their own stories, of their glorious battles and their adventurous youth, stories that lasted for hours but kept him distracted and entertained. When the storytelling finished, the four male Asgardians wanted to dance, they got up and walked back into the crowd. Thor beckoned to Steve to join them with a wave of his hand, though he was not in the least bit upset when Steve declined his request. 

Thor, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg all began dancing, women and men milled around them and Steve lost sight of Thor in the crowd. For a while, Steve was content sitting with Sif, drinking and talking until there was Thor dancing… very intimately with two scantily clad women. They were touching him, a lot. They were laughing, singing… they were very close. 

_Okay, now you’re jealous? That’s so mature._

Steve finished off his mead with one huge gulp. His throat burned and he coughed, before an involuntary yawn escaped his mouth. 

“You’re leaving?” asked Sif, when Steve got to his feet.

 

Was he? Steve shrugged his shoulders but another yawn confirmed that he probably should retire for the night. If it was even night. There was nothing in this hall that indicated what time of day it actually was. 

“I think I might just.” Steve admitted. Sif nodded.

 

“I’ll tell Thor, unless you want to say goodnight personally?”

_No. Oh no…_

“It’s okay.” Steve waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll let him have his fun. He’s enjoying himself and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You wouldn’t ruin his fun, Captain.” Sif said, looking to Thor and his dancing partners, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “You are the guest of honour. He’ll stop doing anything to make sure you are well and that you are looked after.” 

“And I appreciate it… a lot. Really. I‘ve already told him that I don’t want to be fussed over and right now I just want to sleep. I’m not feeling the vibe you guys seem to have going on. It’s the whole serum not allowing me to feel intoxicated thing too. Rest should do me some good.”

“Very well, but he would not be pleased you sneaked away.”

“Not sneaking, Lady Sif, just plainly walking out the door.” _She’s right, you’re sneaking._ “Will you say goodbye to him for me?”

“I shall.” 

“Thank you, Lady Sif. Goodnight.” 

“Good _morning_ , Captain. It’s been two days.”

_Two days?!_

Steve whistled with disbelief. “Oh well… then I’m definitely going to bed.”

“Rest well, Captain Rogers.”

“I shall… enjoy the rest of the party.”

Sif spotted a half-naked warrior, still bleeding from a fight, beckoning to her and she smiled. She got up drained the remains of her drink.

“I will.”

Steve smiled as the shield maiden then sauntered over to the man and began dancing with him. Steve collected his cape from where it had been draped over the back of his chair and walked back to the doors. He bid goodbye to a few people he passed with a courteous nod of his head and walked out.

The instant he was outside, the cold hit him like a punch to the face, a bitter sting pierced his skin that knocked him breathless. Steve pulled the cape further around him, but it didn’t do anything to stop his shivering.

The walk back to his room was long trip. It wasn’t that he got lost, but the temperature seemed to be plummeting even more, if such a thing was possible, and his pace was slow, reduced to a shuffle rather than a walk. Whereas the city had only been dusted with snow before, now the snow lay inches thick, it doused and covered everything and it wasn’t fazing the few Asgardians who were still out on the streets.

Regretting his decision to leave the warmth and comfort of the great hall, Steve upped his pace as much as he could. He rubbed his hands together to friction back some kind of warmth, so when he reached his room, he was able to open the door.

_Barely._

The room was no warmer than outside. The open balcony was letting in the wind and the snow and Steve couldn’t find any means to keep it out. There were no doors or screens, no force fields that he could make out. There were only thin silver curtains that he pulled across, but they didn’t make much of a difference either.

The fire was out, so Steve walked over to it dragging some of the furs from the bed and wrapping them around his shoulders, before sitting down in front of the fire and trying to start it. This was ridiculous. There were no matches… no lighters or anything.

After a few more moments of shivering, of trying get warm and failing, Steve got up and paced the room. He stomped his feet and even pulled on more furs, but nothing was ridding the chill of the Asgardian winter. Thor said that this was only the beginning of their cold months and it would get colder.

_How was he going to handle this?_

A knock at the door made Steve turn. He had only been back for a couple of hours, but he had an idea who it was. 

“Come in!”

The door opened with a squeaking creak. 

“You left. Is everything all right?”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

Here he was, draped in several layers of furs in an ice cold room and Thor had just strolled casually in wearing nothing but his black leather pants and his boots. There was no coat or cape around his shoulders, nothing covered his bare torso except for the wonderful sheen of sweat. Steve turned away but he couldn’t help but peek back over his shoulder as Thor walked over to the archway. 

He looked longingly at the expanse of Thor’s back, at his broad shoulders, at the perfect lines of his muscles and the way his sweat trailed down them, down beneath the waistline of his pants… 

“Yeah… I’m okay.” Steve replied, tearing his eyes away from Thor’s rear. He clenched his fists tightly into balls and his ground teeth to try and quell his arousal, even if it was the only thing that was vaguely warming him up in this freezing room. “There’s only so much partying I can do after two days. Serum or no…I can’t keep up with your Asgardian stamina.”

_Oh god… did he just say that?_

There was a snort of amusement from Thor. 

_Yes. He did just say that._

Steve shrugged the furs off his shoulders, but instead of feeling colder, there was a warm breeze. Thor was standing by the archway, Mjolnir was in one of his hands and crackling with energy, whilst his free hand stroked at the flowing silver curtains. Steve wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, until the curtains shimmered and solidified into a wall to block out the wind and snow.

_Huh. Didn’t think of doing that._

“I was concerned.” Thor said, walking over to Steve and sitting down next to him by the fire. He sat just a little too close, but he held up Mjolnir and with a flick of his wrist, sent two bolts of lightning from the hammer to ignite the fire. Heat blissfully filled the room, but as Thor wriggled, something hotter, more electrifying, emanated from him. It made Steve’s skin tingle. 

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving.” Thor said. “If you had grown weary of the celebrations…?”

“I was tired. Nothing more. I didn’t want to interrupt your fun.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Really?” Steve smiled. “You wouldn’t have minded being taken away from those women?”

“Not at all.”

“They were… are beautiful women.”

“Indeed. Very beautiful.”

“So what are you doing here with me, instead of them?”

Something happened that Steve did not expect. Thor’s arm wrapped around his waist and squeezed. 

“As lovely as those ladies and their tempting offers were, you are my guest. For the next two weeks, your happiness and relaxation is of paramount importance to me. Seeing you enjoy my world and having you happy… makes me happy.” 

Thor’s arm was still there, his hand was pressing against Steve’s hip and the slight movement of his fingers made a pleasurable shock tingle all across his skin. Steve tensed as Thor’s head leaned atop of his, his long hair spilling against the side of Steve’s face.

_What is he doing? What the hell is he doing?_

 

“Do you feel warmer?” asked Thor, his voice low and soothing.

“Er… yeah. Much warmer. Thank you.”

“Good.”

That was all he said.

Thor didn’t strike up a conversation after that. For half an hour they sat on the floor by the fire and Thor continued to hold Steve, cuddling him with a tight embrace, his hand rubbing against Steve to keep him warm.

Steve didn’t know what to do or even say, though he very much wanted what Thor wanted. He wanted to relax and be happy. He wanted lean into the other man and enjoy the contact they were sharing, but he couldn’t. Steve clenched his hands together, fearful that he might let them stray over bulge of Thor’s legs and make a fool of himself in the process.

It was difficult to restrain himself. Thor was inviting and warm… comforting, yet Steve’s body was wanting so hard that it was hurting too. 

It was insane. This was his friend. Steve was confused with his thoughts and feelings for Thor. He was torn. He wanted more but he knew that if he acted upon them, he could lose their friendship, he could lose everything they had become. Steve wouldn’t allow it. 

Steve squirmed. He wriggled a little to try and shrug Thor’s arm off his waist, to make Thor lift his head away, but such movement only made Steve angle and turn into the position he had tried to avoid.

His head turned, which made Thor’s slip off him, and now they were facing each other. They were so close Steve could feel the Asgardian’s breath against his face. Their lips were almost touching. 

“Is something wrong?” Thor’s voice sounded deeper than usual, like something was caught in his throat.

Steve replied to that question.

He replied a kiss.

Steve closed what little distance there was between them and pressed his mouth against Thor’s, sweeping soft and pliant brushes over his lips. Getting no immediate reaction from Thor, Steve lifted one hand up and grasped at Thor’s cheek, urging the kiss on with more pressure and force, more hope.

The kiss was short-lived, as was the euphoria of feeling those lips with his, when Thor pulled sharply away.

The look of shock on Thor’s face made Steve scramble further away from him, a twisting cramp wrenching his stomach in fear. He wanted to say something, apologise, but it didn’t matter. He’d done it, he’d kissed one of his best friends and this was now beyond awkward.

“What…? What was that?” Thor frowned as he touched curiously at his swollen wet lips.

“Er… it was a kiss. I kissed you.”

_He knows it was a kiss, Steve, for crying out loud!_

“Why did you do kiss me?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time?” 

_Jeez, can’t you keep your wise mouth shut, for once?_

“You harbour feelings towards me?” 

“Maybe.” _Maybe?!_ “No? Yes? Probably. Look, Thor… it’s doesn’t matter. It was just something I’d thought of once or twice when we first met and until now it hadn’t crossed my mind… I just reacted. I just… ” 

_It was something that crossed your mind, once or twice? Are you kidding yourself, Rogers?_

Steve got to his feet and started to frantically look for his Earth clothes, but he was grabbed by his arm and spun around, again confronted with Thor and his half nakedness and who was still frowning and looking at Steve in confusion. 

Thor’s hand gently squeezed. The confused expression on Thor’s face saddened. 

“Why did you not mention of this before?” 

_Why? Really?_

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Being attracted to men in my day… that was a… well that was a big no. Most people didn't like it, it was frowned upon, thought unnatural and disgusting. I’m not a guy who likes to be anything less than who I am, but I learnt the hard way for even trying to being open. My pig-headedness, my big mouth, my hinting that I liked guys got me into a lot of trouble. It got me beaten up and put into hospital enough times without my own medical conditions putting me there. In the end I kept quiet about that part of me. War came, priorities changed. After the Super Soldier serum and 70 years of sleeping in the ice, it didn’t make me want to scream at the top of my lungs that I’m bi. Even now I never mentioned it to anyone. Didn’t even occur to me to do so. I never said anything to you because of a lot of reasons. Thor, your friendship means a lot to me. I respect you and I never wanted to ruin what we have, so I said nothing. You’ve invited me here, to your home, and I… I’m sorry. I just acted… and now I’ve made things awkward between us. If you want I can…" 

Steve never got to finish, for Thor grabbed hold of Steve’s shirt, ripping the fine Asgardian material at the seams, and pulled Steve into him for another kiss.

Now it was Steve’s turn to tense when Thor didn’t stop and continued to kiss him, slowly motioning his mouth with inquisitive scrapes along the smoothness of Steve’s jaw before finally taking hold Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth. Thor sucked Steve’s lip hard and then bit down drawing a tiny drop of blood. Tasting it on his tongue, made a growl rise from deep within Thor’s chest. 

Hearing that sound made Steve coil one hand tightly around the back of Thor’s neck, grabbing a firm hold on the waistband of Thor’s pants with the other. He pushed back and kissed harder, with an urgency that made them stagger against the wall, nearly walking through the fire as they passed. Thor’s hands clawed down over Steve’s back, ripping off the remains of his shirt, before one hand cupped and squeezed a cheek of Steve’s ass. Thor’s tongue slipped inside Steve’s mouth, coaxing at his tongue with a gentle tease before forceful and enticing thrusts. 

But the instant Steve was turned and shoved against the wall, it cracking under the force, Thor began grind into him, the friction from the leather of their pants, hardening him again. The more they kneaded and groaned during their furious kissing, Steve could feel that Thor was hardening too. 

Then the hand that had been digging at his ass slid between them and tightened around his crotch.

Not many had ever touched him there, but the fact that Thor was, made Steve jolt violently, breaking them apart. Thor took a step back, holding his hands up.

“What are you doing?” Steve panted for breath and stumbled away from the wall. He looked at Thor through glazed and confused eyes.

“I was kissing you.”

“Oh god… Thor, yes, I know, but why did you do that?”

“You kissed me first.”

“Because what? You happen to be attracted to me too?”

“Of course.” Thor stepped closer to him again. He was serious. There was no spark of mischief in his eyes or any signs that he would be joking. Steve could hardly believe it. Thor took up his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “How could I not be?”

His voice oozed with a sincerity that was agonizingly sexual. Steve couldn’t disbelieve him and felt quite annoyed with himself that he thought Thor could ever lie about such a thing.

_So Thor was attracted to him as well?_

After seeing how sensual and tactile things got at the feast, Steve knew the Asgardians were very open, they weren’t afraid to get close, but was this something more for Thor? Was it just an opportunity to indulge or could it become something more than just a fling?

Thor smiled back at him and lifted up Steve’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

Steve snorted with laughter. 

“What?” 

“Wasn’t expecting that.” Steve said. “Wasn’t expecting you to respond so… well.”

Thor pulled Steve back to him and cupped his hand to his jaw.

“On Asgard, we’ve never known such restrictions on who we are affectionate with. We are free to be with whomever we wish, so the idea that anyone could hate men being together sexually is unfathomable to me. While I do often prefer the company of women in my bed, I have been with men before, those few who I have found to be beyond exceptional… special in some way. Like you.” Thor shook his head and chuckled softly. “No. Not like you. None of them even compare.”

“Wow… you smooth talker, you.”

“I mean it. This is not a dance, nor a passing fancy. I wish for you… I wish for us to share a lot of things.”

_Things? Things sound good._

Steve wasn’t sure if he was ready for it though. 

“I understand your hesitancy.” Thor said, solemnly. “You say the word and I will abide by whatever decision you make.”

“Thor.”

“If you do not wish to proceed further… I will stop.”

He wanted to proceed further but he wasn’t sure how far.

Right now any consequences that would result from this didn’t seem to be important. Doubts, worries and fear was still plaguing his thoughts, especially about what would happen when Steve returned to Earth--would they continue this new relationship? How would it affect the team?—but Steve knew that he wanted to carry on kissing him.

 

_That would be enough, right? Just one more kiss. What happens on Asgard stays on Asgard?_

Throwing all caution to the wind, Steve grabbed Thor’s face and kissed him, thrusting his tongue desperately inside. He felt Thor laugh in his mouth and the slightly intoxicated Asgardian urged him on. Once again they clawed and groped at one another, fuelled by the euphoria their mouths and their touches were giving each other.

It felt great, Steve didn’t want it to stop, and so they clumsily staggered about the room, knocking over the wash bowl and pedestal, knocking over anything that got in their way.  
Even the walls weren’t safe when they stumbled into them. The walls cracked under such hefty impacts and so did the door, which made both of them laugh, but the destruction of the room didn’t stop their making-out, it only made them fiercer and hungry for more.

Suddenly Steve was hauled off his feet. His legs were forced around Thor’s waist and Thor’s hands clamped on Steve’s ass and tugged Steve hard against him. Steve groaned loudly and directly into Thor’s mouth, yet it never interrupted their kissing. Steve clawed his fingers through Thor’s beard, up the sides of his face and finally grabbed hold of his strands of long sweaty hair. 

He had to breathe. They both needed to, but neither of them wanted to break away either. The need and drive to keep kissing and keep grinding and touching bare flesh was too strong. Steve couldn’t control himself. It was a particularly sharp tug he pulled on Thor’s hair that made them finally detach.

Thor hissed and dropped his head down into crook of Steve’s neck where he heaved for breath and murmured Steve’s name. 

“Thor? You…” Steve had to pause to take a few breaths himself “you okay?”

A growl reverberated across Steve’s skin and then Thor’s slavering mouth sucked his neck and proceeded to bite and nip across Steve’s jaw. Thor made things even more heavenly, as he purposely rubbed his beard against Steve’s face, making his smooth skin red raw. The bristles tingled, shots of static rippled over him and such sensations, the sparking power of Thor’s touch, brought their mouths together again, kissing with more fury and want than before. 

“More… ” Thor growled.

 

_Yes. God, yes._

 

They fell.

Thor dropped them down and they landed on the bed so hard that a couple of legs of the bed splintered and broke. Steve cried out from Thor’s heavy weight landing upon him and his legs dropped away from around his waist. Their lips quickly found each other again, this time brushing together with brief light and loving kisses whilst their hands caressed tenderly over their bodies. 

The feel of Thor under his fingertips felt strange but wonderful. He was hot to touch and occasionally little waves of white energy flowed over his skin, some of which sparked off from Thor’s hands transferring Steve, pulsing more and intense pleasure through him. Steve couldn’t think, only act, snaking his hand down Thor’s back, raking his nails occasionally along his spine, before firmly planting both his palms on his ass.

Steve didn’t know what made him do it, but he gave one of those perfect cheeks a light slap.

That was all Thor needed to start moving his hips. As he was nestled between Steve’s legs, they touched, the material of their pants the only barrier between them, which wasn’t much. Every grind, every roll of Thor’s hips made more bursts of his power ignite, and pressured a sizable hardness into Steve’s own that sent him reeling. Steve bucked up and matched every move Thor did, quickening the pace more and more as the pressure surmounted.

This was not like anything he had experienced before. In his mind he had imagined what it must be like, but as Steve convulsed, hearing Thor’s own sexual groans was unreal. He sputtered and tried to speak Thor’s name, but he couldn’t as Thor was swallowing every sound that came from his mouth. Steve didn’t want to stop kissing him, he didn’t want to stop this ferocious grinding that was making his body flutter and clench with agonizing ecstasy, but he had to, when at last he felt himself empty.

“No! No, no, no, no!” Steve shuddered. His arms and legs dropped away from Thor and when Thor lifted up off him, he continued to spill. He moaned and slowly a blissful fatigue begin to take over. He closed his eyes and began to shake his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Steve was pulled into a strong and comforting embrace. Several soothing kisses pressed against his forehead and Thor’s stroking hands caressed his back, tracing some strange comforting wisps of energy to soothe him. “You don’t need to apologise. Just rest. It’s all right.”

Steve continued to apologise, despite Thor telling him not to. He had to. Whilst his orgasm was amazing, it was too soon. He had nothing left to carry on with. He was limp and wet and tired. He wished he could do more, especially for Thor, because Thor certainly hadn’t finished yet and when Steve tried to move his hand, to touch him, it was moved away.

Don’t worry about me. Rest. Sleep.”

“But…” Steve’s eyes fluttered closed. Sleep did sound good, but the warm wet and sticky mess in his pants was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Thor again silenced him with a single kiss to his lips.

For a moment he was content to just lie in Thor’s arms, but that bliss too passed when Thor broke away and rose up. He tried to open his eyes, but yet again Steve was unable to, however he could feel Thor kneeling beside him, taking off his boots and unfastening his pants.

Thor chuckled softly and Steve felt his fingers smear through the wetness around his groin and legs.

“We’d best get you cleaned up.”

Steve only replied with slurred gibberish that might have sounded like agreement to Thor’s proposal but he never stayed awake long enough to experience the clean-up. Sleep took over.  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up the next day, beneath a blanket of furs and was wrapped once again in Thor’s arms. He was naked and when he moved, he realised so was Thor. He smiled and snuggled more into the Asgardian’s embrace, stroking his feet lightly up and down Thor’s legs. 

“Hello.” Thor’s voice was still groggy with sleep, but that was the only thing about him that was. When Steve edged a little closer, there was a very good morning greeting poking his thigh.

_Whoa… hello!_

“Er…hi.” 

“Did you sleep well?” Thor murmured against Steve’s cheek, repaying in kind to his foot rubs with strokes of his own. Damn it, the Thunderer shocked him again. 

“Yeah.” That came out with a groan. “Very well, thanks.” 

“I hope you didn’t mind me keeping you company. I was too tired to go back to my own chambers…I had nothing to wear either.” 

“Nice excuses, but I don’t mind. Best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while… all thanks to you I suppose.”

A light chuckle and a warm puff of breath tickled Steve’s neck and he shivered, tightening his grip around Thor. They both shifted a little and eventually settled into the embrace, contented with just holding each other for a while. Steve didn’t know how long they hugged like this, he nearly dozed off again as did Thor, but then the smell of food (was that bacon?) pulled him out of slumber. 

Thor groaned reluctantly when Steve released his hold on him and lifted his head up from the bed. To Steve’s surprise at the end of the bed, there was a table laid out with two chairs and two plates filled with what could only be described as an Asgardian version of a cooked breakfast. There were two goblets of wine (really for breakfast?) and a couple filled with water, alongside two jugs, obviously for refills. 

“What the--?” Steve forced himself to sit up. “Where did that come from?” 

“Fulla.”

“She came in here whilst we were sleeping?!” 

“It’s what she does.” Thor responded, sitting up as well and taking hold of Steve’s hand beneath the furs. “She’s always lain a breakfast table for me whenever I’m home. As I am here with you, the breakfast is here as well. Are you hungry? We can eat this or get dressed and join the feast again, if you’d like?” 

“The feast is still going?” 

“Most definitely. Volgstagg will have seen to that.” 

_Wow._ Steve laughed. _These Asgardians certainly know how to throw a party._

His stomach rumbled. 

He was hungry, but he was also very reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. His decision was made for him, when a very loud rumble came from Thor’s stomach and the other man rose up from the bed and walked over to the table to pour himself some wine. 

Steve was agog. He was stunned at the sight of the Asgardian in all his nakedness and his eyes were instantly drawn to the sizable morning glory Thor sported. He choked in surprise and he couldn’t help but think Thor must be in pain, seeing how swollen and red he was. 

The sight of him, it was making Steve quite aroused too. 

“Are you joining me?” Thor asked, smirking as he sat down and began to pick up and eat the meat with his fingers. Steve nodded but it took him a few minutes whilst he watching Thor eat. His own stomach rumbled again and he finally forced himself to get up. 

Thor watched him approach the table. There was that desire and want again, his eyes were burning with it and his dopey smile turned positively enamoured when Steve sat down opposite him and began to pick at the food. The man continued to admire him as he began to tell—in deep dulcet tones— the background of the food on Steve’s plate. 

They ate and drank and Steve listened, utterly entranced by Thor telling his stories. When they finished all on their plates, there was a lingering silence. They gazed at each other and sometimes Thor nudged Steve’s foot under the table, but they never spoke a word until well over an hour had passed. 

“Thor… I’m sor--!” 

“Do not dare apologise again for last night. It is I who should apologise. Sometimes when I’m amorous with a person, especially someone with whom I have a strong connection with, if Mjolnir is nearby, the hammer tends to amplify those feelings within me and I have to siphon some them off. Or is it the other way round? You most likely felt your own pleasure and some of mine too, which could be the reason you finished so quickly. I’m sorry.”

Steve looked over to where Thor had left Mjolnir by the fire. The hammer was giving off a faint hum and the same crackles of electricity that had come from Thor were also sparking from Mjolnir to the fire, keeping it alight. 

“So... it was Mjolnir’s fault?”

Thor chuckled and nodded. “The hammer and I are connected. I cannot explain it fully though it would be fair to say it was both our faults.” 

“It wasn’t a bad thing. It was… intense to say the least.”

“Aye. Very. However, it could get even more so. We have two whole weeks together… would you like to try again?” 

Oh yes. He wanted to try again, to experience Thor in every way. Steve nodded in answer to Thor’s question and drank the last of his wine, before clearing his throat. 

“So what do you think will happen when we go back to Earth… to Midgard? Will you stay with the Avengers for a little while?” 

“I would stay. As an Avenger… as your companion, your partner and friend. I will stay as long as I am able and welcome.”

_Okay. That was pretty heavy... but was is it what I want though? A relationship? What would the others think?_

Thor sensed Steve’s uncertainty and rose up from his chair. He walked around the table, pulled Steve up to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You seem unsure.” Thor whispered the words, his lips brushing across Steve’s jaw and mouth as he did so. Again Steve felt Thor’s energy tingling on his mouth and hips. “I know this was all very sudden, but I do not dislike the idea of there being more between us. I am hoping for more. However, decisions about our future cannot be made until we are in the right state of minds to make them. Right now, with you, I know I am in no state to think rationally. I have satisfied the hunger of my stomach but another is making me ravenous.” 

“Mmm!” Steve murmured as Thor edged them both back towards the bed. His hands palmed over the round cheek of Thor’s ass and when they pressed together, Thor let loose a painful hiss. “I think I can help with that.” 

\---------

 

Thor directed him, as best he could whilst both of them were still reasonably lucid. 

After collapsing onto the bed, Thor pulled Steve on top of him, and what followed were long tentative touches and sensual strokes over each-others bodies, accompanied with languid and hungry kisses. The white crackles of energy permeating from Thor heightened the sensations of their contact and when Thor was unable to bare it any longer, he took hold of Steve’s hand and directed it slowly in circular motions over his body, down until he wrapped their fingers around his painfully hard cock. He guided Steve’s hand over, sliding his palm and fingers in the way that Thor wanted, in the way that made ecstatic noises moan from Thor’s mouth. 

Thor couldn’t hold on for long. Eventually Steve’s pumping ministrations on his cock made him unable to direct, his hand fell away and all Thor could do was writhe beneath him, moaning as Steve continued on without his assistance. Steve could barely keep the pace going as the frequency of Thor’s outbursts of power kept transferring to him, making him feel every pulse and ebb of pleasure Thor was feeling. 

Steve didn’t know who to pray to for such rapture. The words he wanted to utter came out as slavering moans of gibberish nonsense. He had had sex before, but never had he experienced the rush of feeling what his partner was going through as well. 

When Thor released, Steve felt as though he had too. He thought that they had come at the same time. Steve did his best to comfort Thor, he spooned against Thor’s back and held him with the tightest hold he could manage, the two of them riding out his orgasm together. Thor’s soft groans filled his ears, and Steve gave a gentle squeeze to the larger man when those pants quietened to light gasps and finally even breaths. 

When Steve thought that they would both drift off to sleep, Thor began to move. Tired as they were, Thor somehow broke away from Steve’s arms, tuned and forced them both up, positioning Steve on his knees. Thor shuffled back on his ass, dragged Steve him and spread his legs wide either side of Steve’s hips. Slouching against the wooden headboard, Thor pulled him down for more smothering and broken kisses. Thor ran his hand over his torso and with his slickened hand, grabbed hold of Steve’s hard cock.   
Steve hadn’t realised he was still hard until Thor took hold, though now it was all he could feel as Thor began to work him, fluid pumping motions that made Steve’s pain and need to become excruciating. Steve forced on the kiss and they both slid down, Thor on his back beneath him, but when Thor placed the tip of Steve’s cock directly against his entrance, he froze. 

“Thor?” It came out as a moan, it was barely comprehensible. 

“Push.” 

It sounded like an order, a demand. Steve shook his head. He knew what had to be done before penetration… they weren’t ready enough. 

“PUSH!” 

“Thor… you’re going to be too tight… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s all right.” Thor stroked a hand across Steve’s face and tried to kiss him again, instead catching the tip of his nose. “I want you to.” 

So Steve pushed. 

He pushed through a slight resistance, though he expected more, but Thor was relaxed and after several tentative and shallow insertions, it wasn’t long until Steve was buried deep inside him, gasping and moaning when Thor constricted around him. 

He couldn’t move. Steve lay on Thor and clung to him, smothering their hissing breaths with his mouth. Eventually Thor squeezed him and bit a sharp nip to Steve’s tongue, which incited him to finally start thrusting. 

“Oh God!” 

Then he couldn’t stop. Not even when he came. 

Steve didn’t want to and Thor wouldn’t let him. 

\--------------

He woke with Thor fast asleep draped over him. Thor’s legs hung off the edge of the bed and when he snored tickling wisps of warm breath puffed against Steve’s groin.   
Steve was aching all over, his knees especially, but through all that pain, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Thor’s stamina and skill certainly taxed Steve to his limits. Thor kept up the pace that proved difficult even for Steve’s capabilities, but being inside him, feeling Thor’s body sweating and writhing beneath him in time with his thrusts, it made Steve want more and more always followed. 

Steve had lost count of how many times they had sex, yet every single time was vigourous, powerful and left them in such a state that they couldn’t help but pass out, until they were ready to go again. 

They never left the bed unless they had to. 

When they woke, a fully cooked meal and refreshments were always set out, and so it was always a famished Thor who would find the strength to get up and grab everything he could and bring it back to the bed for them both to demolish and replenish their energy for the next time. 

As comfortable as he was, especially with a mouth snoring against his cock, Steve felt the need to get up. Steve slipped out from underneath Thor so not to wake him. It wasn’t easy to do when everything hurt and the instant he put his full weight on his feet, he collapsed to the floor. 

After he checked that his outcry of ‘oh shit!’ hadn’t woken Thor up, Steve slowly got back to his weary and unstable feet and hobbled across the room to snatch some left over bread from the table. When he got more strength back Steve wandered about the room all the while never taking his eyes off Thor. 

“Are you liking what you see?” 

So he wasn’t asleep. 

Steve sighed when Thor turned and looked up at him with dopey grin and sleepy eyes. Thor pulled the furs off his body and again Steve zoned out with a similar smirk on his face, admiring the full glorious naked view sprawled out before him. When Thor struggled to get up, just like Steve had, it took him several attempts, Thor cussed and groaned with effort but eventually, Thor fell off the bed and onto the floor. Steve had to laugh and he cupped his mouth as he watched Thor struggle further to get to his feet. The Thunderer finally stumbled over to the table to feed. He slumped down onto the chair with a weary thud and began to tuck into the food. 

_Damn. Is it wrong to think he’s so adorable when he’s like this?_

“Are you planning on going somewhere?” Thor asked with his mouthful. “You wish to venture out?” 

A tour of Asgard was promised to him, it was why he was here. 

“Yeah. I’m more than a little stiff.” 

Thor chuckled and bent down to look under the table. “Again, so soon?”

Steve sorted and folded his arms across his chest as he shook his head in amusement. He then pointed his two thumbs at his chest. “Super-serum bonus. Quick recovery… you know that.”

“Ha! How could I forget? So you want to see Asgard?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I shall make it so.”

Thor finished his last mouthful and got up. Approaching the balcony wall he confidently swaggered, Steve’s eyes fixated on those wobbling cheeks and on the bite marks he had left there. A snort of laughter pulled Steve’s gaze away and he saw the mischievous smirk upon Thor’s face moments before his hand touched the wall.   
The wall melted, changed back into the silver billowing curtains, and the harsh chill of the Asgardian winter literally knocked Steve to the floor. 

“Holy… fuck!” 

The city was white. While the snow had stopped, it now lay inches thick over everything and the wind was blowing some of the flakes back up into the room in swirls. It was beyond the level of cold he never thought possible. 

The curtains solidified again and there was a thump and crack on the floor. Steve was hefted up into Thor’s lap, strong arms wrapped around him and Thor’s legs linked around Steve’s. A jolt of warm energy rippled off Thor and across Steve’s skin. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Thor sniggered and kissed the top of Steve’s head, rubbing at his arms and chest.

“I-it slipped my m-mind, jus-just a bit.”

“Do you still want to see my world or would you rather stay here and let me warm you up?” 

_Two whole week of Thor keeping him warm? How could he say no to that?_

\--------

 

It was his turn. 

Thor lifted him up into his knees and he parted his legs so Steve could nestle between them, and all the while he lay kisses over Steve’s chest and his hands stroked and squeezed his ass. Thor’s nails dug in, leaving more marks that probably would take longer to heal than usual, not that Steve minded in the slightest. 

Steve closed his eyes, rested his hands on Thor’s shoulders and relaxed into the sensations Thor was giving him. He groaned as he felt Thor’s pleasure as well as his own when the static shocks sparked from Thor’s fingers and mouth. 

Something wet and pleasant spilled down Steve’s back, an oil which Thor began to rub into his skin, an oil that amplified the extra electric shocks Thor gave him from his roaming hands. Steve opened his eyes and saw Thor holding up a glass vial (where did he get it from? When did he stop groping his ass to get it?). He didn’t need to be told what to do. Steve took the vial and poured some of the oil over Thor and he began to slather him too, which slickened them so much it made their bodies slip.

Thor’s fingers ran down Steve’s spine, giving him a few more tantalizing shocks, but then those fingers slipped down and through the crack in Steve’s ass. Steve winced. Thor’s fingers touching him this way was making him shake and tense at the same time, he practically yelped when one large exploring digit began to finger at his ass, touching him just as Thor had done to his own in the numerous times before. 

Steve knew what was going to happen, it was his turn now. Thor probed and rubbed at his entrance, the oil squelching with every little initial teasing push but not quite slipping in. 

Thor purposely teased him more, forcing sounds to come from Steve’s mouth that came out with some drool. When he didn’t expect it, Thor finally inserted his finger and Steve tensed hard. 

In the past Steve had done this to himself as often as he could, but more often than not, his health made it difficult for him to do. After the serum, in his rare moments alone, he never hesitated, as he was able to bend and finger himself with much more ease. In the present time he’d found there were a lot more aids available, but such things didn’t compare to this. Never had he had someone else touching him in this manner, slipping inside him. 

Steve clung to Thor, as best he could, rising up higher on his knees when Thor began to pump. Every so often Thor slipped more fingers, stretching him further, shocking him and making more guttural sounds come from his mouth. All the while Steve could feel Thor’s cock beneath him, knocking into his legs, and Steve wished that he had Thor inside him instead of his fingers. 

Steve must have voiced that wish, somehow through his pants and whines, because Thor tilted Steve onto his back, his fingers slipping out of his ass with a pop, and he began to probe his hole with the tip of his cock. Thor said something, he growled a few words Steve couldn’t comprehend, moments before pushing his cock slowly inside him. 

He hadn’t been ready. Steve tensed so much that Thor and Mjolnir screamed and the room exploded. 

\----------

**Two weeks later**

It was hard to miss their arrival. The Bifrost set Steve and Thor down just outside of the Avenger’s complex, scorching the immaculate green grounds and frightening the life out of the recruits who happened to be running past. 

By the time they had helped the startled young Avengers hopefuls back to their feet, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Sam came out of the building to greet them. The four stood in surprise at the sight of their two friends, before they each approached and hugged Steve and Thor, in turn. Steve tried his best to not wince with every crushing embrace, as he was still healing and every part of him still ached. 

Thor appeared to be hiding his pains and aches very well, however the others were looking at Steve with smug expressions on their faces. 

“Hi guys, is there something wrong?” Steve asked.

“You feeling a little sore, man?” Clint replied, folding his arms and nudging Tony with his elbow. 

_Yes._

“I’m fine.” Steve replied. 

“What happened to your hair?” Sam asked. 

Did he still have bed hair? Steve looked to Thor, a worried expression on his face as he touched at his hair. Thor responded with a shake of his head and mouthed ‘your hair is okay.’

“I had a haircut.” Thor cleared his throat. It didn’t need a genius to see that his longer hair had been considerably trimmed as well. “ _We_ had haircuts. Kinda had to. There was a little electrical incident, I’m fine. Thor is fine. We’re both fine.”

“Are you serious?” Tony shook his head and scoffed. “We can tell.”

“Tell?” 

“You had sex, didn’t you?” 

Steve had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle a snort of laughter. Thor never even bothered to try. There was a huge guffaw that made everyone jump and thunder boomed distantly in the sky. 

Before Steve and Thor had finally emerged from the Mjolnir damaged room on Asgard, they had come to an agreement to not tell their Avenger teammates about the change in their friendship, at least not until they figured out how things were going to progress, or not. They had also decided that if any further ‘entanglements’ were to happen, they would require Mjolnir to be contained somehow, so that the hammer wouldn’t feel Thor’s desire so strongly. As a precaution. 

However, their friends were not fools. Of course the Avengers would notice. Steve and Thor gave each other a _‘we should have known’_ look. How could they hide something this big?

_Maybe we should just tell them? Get it out of the way?_

Thor nodded, having seemed to have read Steve’s mind.

“Yes. We did have sex.” Thor just came out and answered Tony’s question quite bluntly. 

“Well, yeah… we know _you_ did!” Tony responded with another scoffing tone. “But I do believe we’re teasing Cap here. Steve? Did you get your end away?” 

“Really Tony? How old are you? 12?”

“It’s debatable.”

“Look, I’ve had sex before, I’m not a monk and it’s really not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal, man?!” Sam exclaimed, laughing. Thor gave Steve a similar look of disbelief. “You’re grinning like you’ve slept with a hanger in your mouth!”

“Plus you’re blushing.” Clint said. “Are you in wuv?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

Sam and Clint weren’t wrong, he could feel his skin burning he was blushing that much, but not that he cared. When he turned his eyes to Thor, there was that smile, that smitten goofy grin on his face too and only a faint rose tint to his cheeks. In wuv… love? 

_Nah. It’s just a thing, right. Lust. We’re… we’re not in love. Are we?_

“So, tell us all about your special someone of Asgard.” Tony said flopping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and walking back to the complex with him, the others following. “Blonde, brunette, ginger? Fat, slim, short, tall or giant? Fierce? Soft? Does she have hobbies? Do Asgardians knit?”

That last question was directed at Thor, who had been following so surprisingly close, that it made Tony jump back a little, his arm slipping from Steve’s shoulder. 

“We have hobbies.” Thor stated.

“Okay… that felt like a threat. Was he threatening me?” 

_Very likely._

They carried on walking along the corridors, Tony and Sam asking Steve endless questions about this Asgardian woman he was supposed to have been with.

“Seriously though, Steve.” Sam said as they all got into the elevator. “What was she like?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair and looked to each of his friends in turn with a smirk. 

“ _He_ was amazing.”

There was a silence except for a few murmured oh’s. The lift ride was a little awkward until the loud ‘bing’ and the door opened. Steve walked out with Natasha and stopped in the corridor with his arms folded staring at the others who were still inside the elevator.

“He?” asked Tony, with devious smile on his face. “Oh, really?"

“Last time I checked, Thor is definitely a he. You’re a man aren’t you Thor?” 

All three of the men turned round and grinned at Thor leaning casually against the side of the lift.

"Thor? Did you and Cap play hide the zucchini?" 

“Zucchinis?"

They laughed and gently patted Thor’s arms and shoulders before they exited, Thor laughing and whacking them on the back.

“It is good to have you both back.” Sam stated. “Congratulations." 

“Thanks, Sam. See you later guys. We've got to unpack.” Steve and Thor then headed off in the direction of the dorms. “Brief me in about a couple of hours?” 

When they had gone, Tony let out a whistle. 

“Wow. Those two. That’s new.” 

“Not really.”

The men turned to Natasha, who had been casually standing beside them, with a very slight and crafty smile on her face. 

“You, knew about them?” Sam asked. 

“I knew before they knew. Why do you think I pushed for this vacation? Who do you think suggested to Thor to invite Steve back to Asgard?” 

“You crafty minx, Miss Romanoff.” 

“No. I’m just observant. Steve and Thor didn’t realise it, but they’ve been giving out signals the moment they met.”

“That long?” 

“I know.”

They stood there for a while before Clint realised something. 

“Steve didn’t have any luggage. They're not unpacking are they?"


End file.
